Words Can cause Harm
by CM4LIFE-BG
Summary: What happens when Henry is hurt while Reid is watching him. JJ gives Reid a piece of her mind along with some hurtful words. What will Reid do? What will happen? Will he harm himself?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1** "

'JJ i'm sorry" Reid cried trying to give her a hug

"Sorry your sorry! My son is in the hospital because of you and that is all you have to say is that you're sorry!." she said as she shoved Ried away pushing him to the ground.

"JJ came down" WIll warned as he tried to help Reid up but he refused

"No i will not! When i choose you to be his godfather i trusted that you would keep him safe!. This is your fault. You are a horrible godfather."

"STOP! None of this is going to help Henry! And i Hate when you guys fight."

"Garcia is right. And Reid stop blaming you-" Morgan was cut off by Reid.

"You heard Jennifer she said i was a horrible god father, she thinks that i shouldn't be his god father. Garcia is right i'm not gonna help henry because this is all my FAULT! There is that what you wanted to hear Jennifer. Every Single word you said about me is true.." WIth that he got up and stormed out of the room.

"Reid" Morgan started to go after him but was stopped by Hotch.

'Give him sometime Morgan." Hotch ordered

After another 20 minutes of dead silence the doctor walked in

"Family of Henry Montage?"

"That's us" Will said.

"My name is Doctor Red and the only damage that Henry has is or was a dislocated knee but we were able to fix it.

Everybody let out a breath of relief.

Wait i thought but JJ didn't you say that Reid said something about his head.? asked Garcia.

"His head is fine' said the doctor

'Is he awake" asked Emily

"Uh yea he is but he is asking for his Uncle Spencer. You can follow me right this way to his room" said Dr. Red

The team followed the Dr in silence as he lead them to Henry's room.

"Mommy, Daddy" Henry yelled.

"Hey buddy" said JJ as she hugged him

"Hey bud" Will said walking over.

"Mommy where is Uncler Spesser?"

"He had to go somewhere" said JJ

"Is he mad at me?" asked Henry as he started to sniffle

"Why would he be mad at you buddy?" asked Morgan who was walking up.

"Because he told me not to ride my bike with out him watching and to make sure that i had knee pads and a helmet" Henry cried.

"No him and mommy had a little falling out." said Garcia

"Oh ok" said Henry

 _ **With Reid~**_

He was walking somewhere but he didn't know where. It was raining out but he didn't care how wet he got. JJ was right Henry was in the hospital because of him and he was a horrible godfather. He didn't deserve to be his god father. If Henry was in the hospital because of him then it wouldn't kill him to be a little wet. He wasn't paying attention to any of his surroundings or where he was going. He wasn't aware of where he was until he looked up to see a giant semi truck heading toward him. He didn't have time to get out of the way before the semi truck collide with his body. He could feel the force of the semi truck shoving him to the ground. Pain. Blood. Sleep. Where all words that went through his mind's. "I deserve this. JJ was right i'm careless this proves it" he thought to himself. He could he tires screeching coming to a stop. People yelling to call 911. People were leaning over him. He could hear sirens blaring. His last thought before everything went black was how JJ was right and he didn't deserve to live.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 _With the team~_

"Somebody should call Reid and tell him Henry is ok" Emily said.

"I will" Morgan said as he pulled up his cellphone and left the room. A few minutes later when Reid did not pick up he came back in.

"Guys Reid didn't pick up"

"What" asked JJ. She felt horrible about the way she had yelled at Spence. She should have known that he would never let Henry get hurt on purpose. She had said horrible things to him and may now never forgive her.

"Let me try" said Emily as she pulled out her cellphone. Everybody held their breaths as she dialed his number. After what felt like forever somebody picked up.

"Hello Reid" asked Emily

"I'm sorry Reid is his name can you tell me his full."

"Spencer Reid. Why?" she asked as worry filled her voice. She could she the worried faces of her team.

" Yes ok my name is Ryan. I am A EMT. Currently working on Spencer. He was hit by Semi truck. The driver said that Spencer was just walking not paying attention to anything and the driver didn't have time to react to anything."

" _Vitals are dropping"_

" _Were losing him"_

 _ClEAR_

She could those words in the background.

"Ma'am uh i have to go. We are taking him to ST. Huckleberry's Hospital." with that he hung up.

"Emily what just happen" demanded Hotch.

"Reid in on his way to the hospital" she said

"WHAT WHY? Questioned Garcia

"Ryan said that the driver said that Reid wasn't paying attention to where he was walking and it he couldn;t stop in time before he hit Reid and to make it worse he was walking in the rain"

"What Hospital." JJ demanded

"This one" she said.

"This is all my fault" JJ said as she started to cry. Emily and Garcia rushed over to her to calm her down.

"Why is Mommy crying daddy?" asked Henry

"Bud Uncle Spencer got hurt" explained WIll

"Is he gonna be ok?" Henry asked

"We don't know yet bud". Said Will

Just then the doctor came in to check out Henry.

"Dr. Red. when can he leave?" asked JJ

"RIght now actually" said the doctor as he signed the release papers. "Ok all set there you go. Bye"

"What now" asked Will

"We need to go to the front desk and ask if Reid has been admitted yet" said Rossi.

"And if he hasn't we'll wait until he does" added Hotch

"Okay" said Will

"You 2 need to take Henry home and get some rest yourself." Morgan decided

"No WIll can take Henry home but i'm not going anywhere. I don't care if you try to tell me that is a order Hotch. This is my fault that he is this mess."

"JJ this is not your fault" demanded Emily.

"Yes it is if i wasn't so hard on him he wouldn't have stormed out. I know that Spence would never intentionally let Henry get hurt on purpose i was just scared of what could have happened." she cried.

"Ok i'll take Henry home. Just please calm down" Will agreed

"Thanks" JJ said

The team went up to go check the front desk as Will and Henry went home after JJ and everybody giving Henry a hug.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hello i'm Aaron Hotchner with the FBI" Hotch said walking up to the desk. " I need to know if A Spencer Reid was dropped of Here."

"Let me check" said the desk lady "Uh yes he was taken up to surgery about 10 minutes ago. Are you family"

"Yes we are" JJ practically yelled.

"Well i can take up to a private waiting room close to the room that he will be staying in." the lady behind the desk said..

The team followed eagerly behind. They all wanted to know what had happened to Reid and they all just wanted him to be ok. Once they got there they all settled down they all knew that they could have a very long day ahead of them. They all sat there 40min in complete silence nobody wanted to say anything. Finally Morgan spoke up.

"This is all my fault." said Morgan "If i just would have followed him we would not be here right now"

"No this is not your fault this is mine! I am the one who blew up at him all because i thought that he would let Henry get hurt on purpose. I know that he never really would i was just scared and frustrated." JJ demanded as she started to cry.

"Both of you it is neither of your fault" Garcia.

"Yea Morgan you need to listen to her because you always find some way to beat yourself up" Hotch explained.

"And JJ i know that you didn't mean to yell at him. It was a mother's instinct. You were just freaked out and worried about Henry." said Emily.

"Did you guys not see how mad he was when he left he could possibly never talk to me again! He could hate me! I yelled at him and now he is hurt!" JJ said. She couldn't stop the tears from coming she just let them fall.

Emily and Garcia got up and rushed over to her to calm her down.

"The kid is strong. He'll pull through." Rossi stated.

"Yes especially with Garcia" Morgan Laughed.

"What is THAT spouse to mean?" Garcia laughed.

"You always buy gifts and bake goods and do all that hard work to make anybody who is hurt feel special." Morgan said in defense as he smiled.

"Guess what My smart Chocolate adions? You just got yourself a job. You get to help me SHOP!" She said.

"What no way" he said as he tried to get out of it. "Guys help me"

Everybody was laughing so hard.

"Sorry Morgan you are stuck there."

"Ahhh" he said as he slapped his hand to his face.

7 hours later

They were still waiting for the doctor to come and get them they knew that is must be pretty serious.

Wait. Sit. Drink cups and cups of coffee. Is all they could do now.

JJ had fallen asleep.

Garcia was almost asleep but not quite

Emily was sitting there staring off into space..

Hotch and Rossi were talking quietly.

Morgan was pacing back and forth.

After a very long long time the doctor came out.

"Family of Spencer Reid?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

" Family of Spencer Reid?"

"That's us" Hotch said.

"All of you" the doctor questioned,

"Yes now please tell us what is going on." answered Morgan.

"My name is Dr. Lucky. Anyway Spencer is in very critical condition."

"What do you mean?" demanded Garcia.

"Well he had a broken arm, 7 broken ribs and 2 of those were fractured, he also had a serious concussion, multiple bruises, and i'm sorry but Spencer is a coma"

There was no response to what they had been told, There young Genius was in the a coma and now may never wake up. The doctor decided to speak up.

"You can follow me to his room" he said as he started to walk away and the team followed.

It was a silent walk up to his room. All that could be heard were the sniffles of Emily, Garcia, and JJ. They followed the doctor to the elevators and then from there to his room. Once they got to the room the doctor told there that he would leave them alone.

 _JJ POV~_

This is all my fault! I don't care what the team says it is. I should have known that Reid would have never let Henry get hurt on purpose. What if he nevers forgives me, I was a Jerk, I yelled at him and know he is in a coma. What am i gonna tell Henry if Spence doesn't make it through this.? I don't want the last words that i ever said to him to be your the worst god father ever.

 **Back to Normal**

The team had settles them down in his room. They all just took some time to take it all in.

"Oh Reid" Garcia cried

"What are we gonna do" asked Emily.

"We wait and hope. That'll all we can do now." said Rossi.

Warmth was the first thing he noticed. Where am i? Am i dead? No i can't be wait i remember. JJ and Henry and then the semi truck. YES that's right.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The team had been sitting there for 4 hours now. They had all had breaks but nobody really wanted to leave Reid. They all looked up a random guy walked in.

"Uh can we help you?" asked Emily

"Oh sorry my name is Tim and I umm just wanted to uh check up on the guy,"

"His name is Spencer Reid." snapped Morgan.

" Thank you I uh uh I just wanted to say how sorry i am. I know words won't help but i don't know what else to do or say." Tim said nervously as he stared at Reid.

"Oh my god your the- the guy that hit him" cried Garcia.

"I didn't mean to i was just driving and it was raining and i couldn't really see and all of a sudden i look up and i see this guy was walking right in front of me. He wasn't even paying attention! I couldn't stop in time" he explained and while freaking out a little.

Nobody knew what to say. They were all shocked even they had been told by the EMT a little but hearing it from the actual person who had hit him was totally different.

"You people or guys i don't know your names but you have every right to hate me right know"

Rossi was the first to speak up, "My name is David Rossi"

Everybody else was snapping back to reality to,

"I'm Aaron Hotchner"

"I'm Emily Prentiss"

"I'm Penelope Garcia"

I'm Derek Morgan"

"And i am Jennifer Jareau"

"Oh ok i'm gonna go now" Tim said as he walked out.

"Oh my gosh" exclaimed Garcia "when he waked up i am going to kill him"

"I will help you" agreed Morgan.

"You know you can't kill my patient right?" the doctor joked.

"Oh yea but we are still gonna" Morgan answered.

"Ok well at least let me do my check up"

The doctor walked over to Reid and started to do his check up while the team watched closely.

"I have some really good news." said the doctor

"WHAT" JJ nearly jumped up.

"Everything looks good from the looks i think he should be waking up soon,"

"Oh thank god" Garcia cried.

The whole team let out a big breath of relief.

"If you need anything just hit his call button" the doctor said on his way out,

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _2 hours later_

"I'm so happy he is gonna be ok Morgan" said Garcia

"I know baby girl, me too"

"Hey you too"

They looked up to see Rossi at the door with 2 coffees.

"Ahh you are the best Rossi" said Garcia

"I know tell me all about later. How is the kid doing"

"Go- Morgan started to answer,

Reid's machine started to beep rapidly until it stopped. All that you could see on the machine was a straight line. Reid was flat lining.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Morgan, Garcia, and Rossi were pushed out by the doctor and the nurses.

"Wait wait what is going on!" cried Garcia.

"I'm sorry we will tell you more when we can. But for now we needed to stay out here."

"Morgan what's happening" Garcia cried as she broke down crying in Morgan's arm.

"I don't know baby girl, I don't know" Morgan answered her.

Rossi pulled out his cellphone to call Hotch and the others to tell them what had happened.

"Hotch you guys need to get back her right now" ordered Rossi "Something happened to Reid. He flat lined."

WIth the Rest of the team~

They were all eating at the hospital food court when Hotch's phone started to ring.

"It's Dave" Hotch he told the team as he answered.

His expression changed quickly when Rossi told him what was happening. He took off running toward Reid's room without telling the JJ or Emily what was going on. They immediately took off right behind him.

"HOTCH WAIT UP" yelled Emily. But it was no use he was already gone.

When they finally all caught up Hotch they were at Reid's room. They could see Garcia crying in Morgan's arm's.

"Will somebody please tell us what is going on" demanded Emily as she tried to catch her breath.

Rossi looked up. "Hotch didn't tell you"

"No he took off" said JJ

"Sorry" Hotch said.

"Reid flat lined" said Rossi.

JJ felt like her heart had stopped. She had thought that everything was going to be ok. But know he was flat lining. She couldn't do this. She needed him to forgive him. He was like a brother to her and she had treated him like crap. If he died she didn't know what she would do. She would never forgive herself. She wished that she could just start this whole day over.

The team had walked out back the waiting room. They had been sitting there 2 hours or so. Finally after what felt like forever the doctor walked out.

"What happened? Is he ok? Tell Me!" Garcia.

"Spencer has a fever of 102.5. That is why he flat lined he is ok but he is still in a coma. We were able to give his some antibiotics to calm down his fever."

"Thank you" said Hotch.

"You guys can see him now. Also i have a pretty good feeling that he will wake up. He seems to be a fighter but at the same time he seems to be giving up. He had fought this far there is no use in giving up now."

"Thank the lord." said JJ

"Well you guys know where his room is so i will let you guys go up there." the doctor said as he walked away.

They walked quickly up to his room. When they got up there they couldn't believe it.

"He looks so pale" said Emily

"He looks so innocent." said Garcia

"I'm gonna call Strauss and talk to her Hotch said as he walked out of the room."

"JJ stop it right now" ordered Garcia as she looked over at Her. " I know what you are thinking and you better stop it right now."

"I can't this is my fault you all know it! You just don't want to blame me." she cried.

"JJ no i don't want you to blame yourself. I know that you blew up at him but he should know that you really didn't mean what you said. Garcia said

"Garcia is right" said Hotch as she walked back in. "Strauss said to that she would find another team to replace us while we are gone. For she wants us to be with Reid. And JJ i talked to her also about you and I am ordering you to take at a week or 2 off. You need to collect yourself and be with Henry. Don't even try to argue because it will do now good. Got it?"

"Yes"

"Good" said Hotch

"We're here for you Reid." said Morgan.

"Please just wake up" said Garcia


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

6 days. Today would make it 1 week. Reid has been in coma for a week. The team had barely left his side. They all wanted the same thing. They all wanted him to wake up.

The rest of the team had needed to go get some coffee to keep them awake because all of them had barely slept. Morgan insisted on staying by Reid's side the whole time.

"Come on pretty boy" said Morgan "Just wake up"

Morgan took hold of Reid's hand that was not in a cast and and gave it a squeeze. After he just stared down at the ground. A little while later he felt it. He felt the squeeze..

"Reid?" Morgan said hopefully

"M-Morgan?" Reid said looking around

"Oh my gosh. It's about time you wake up. Hold on i'm gonna call the doctor." Morgan said as he pressed the call button.

A couple of seconds later the doctor walk in.

"Ah looks who's awake" exclaimed the docotr "Sleep well?"

"Yea" answered Reid.

"How are you feeling" asked the doctor

"Horrible" answered Reid

"Well you seem to be doing a lot better" said the doctor. The doctor did his check up and told them that he would be in later to check up again but if the needed anything to call him and he or a nurse would be in to tend to them.

"I'm gonna call Hotch and then others and tell them that you are awake." Morgan said as he pulled out his phone and dialed Hotch's number.

"Hey Hotch"

"Hey Morgan. Where on our way back right now"

"Good because"

"What what is going on Morgan?'"

"He's awake" Morgan said as he looked over at Reid and noticed that he had fallen back asleep. "Or at least he was. He fell back asleep now"

"We are on our way let me tell the others. We'll be there in 1 minute."

Morgan could not help but smile as he hung up the phone with Hotch. Reid was finally awake. Everything was going to be ok.

Hotch was not lying when he said they would be there in a minute. He looked up to see the team standing in the doorway.

"What did you guys do run here?" Morgan said as he laughed.

"No we speed walked" corrected Garcia

"Oh my bad" laughed Morgan.

"What did the doctor say?" asked Hotch

"He said that he was doing a lot better than he was doing."

"What does he remember?" asked JJ

"I don't know. I haven't asked him yet" said Morgan

JJ became worried that he may remember their fight and what she had said to him. If she was in his spot she would not forgive herself either.

"JJ it's gonna be ok" Emily comforted.

"I know but what if he remembers what happened? What if he remembers our fight and what i said to him! What if he never talks to me again?"

"We will figure that out when or if it comes time.' said Rossi.

They all had to wait for Reid to wake up again so they all sat there watching t.v and chatting. Fortunately he woke up after an hour and a half or so.

"Hey look who's up" said Rossi.

"Hey" said Reid

"How are you feeling pretty boy" asked Morgan

"Better" answered Reid

"I would hope so you only slept for a week" laughed Garcia

"A Week?" Reid asked

"Yes sleeping Beauty you have been out for a week" said Emily.

"Oh" said Reid

"Reid do you remember what happen?" asked Hotch. They all knew that they would have to ask the question eventually. It was better sooner than later.

REID'S FLASHBACK FIGHT WITH JJ~

'JJ i'm sorry" Reid cried trying to give her a hug

"Sorry your sorry! My son is in the hospital because of you and that is all you have to say is that you're sorry!." she said as she shoved Reid away pushing him to the ground.

"JJ came down" WIll warned as he tried to help Reid up but he refused

"No i will not! When i choose you to be his godfather i trusted that you would keep him safe!. This is your fault. You are a horrible godfather."

REID"S FLASHBACK WITH THE SEMI TRUCK~

He was walking somewhere but he didn't know where. It was raining out but he didn't care how wet he got. JJ was right Henry was in the hospital because of him and he was a horrible godfather. He didn't deserve to be his god father. If Henry was in the hospital because of him then it wouldn't kill him to be a little wet. He wasn't paying attention to any of his surroundings or where he was going. He wasn't aware of where he was until he looked up to see a giant semi truck heading toward him. He didn't have time to get out of the way before the semi truck collide with his body. He could feel the force of the semi truck shoving him to the ground. Pain. Blood. Sleep. Where all words that went through his mind's. "I deserve this. JJ was right i'm careless this proves it" he thought to himself. He could he tires screeching coming to a stop. People yelling to call 911. People were leaning over him. He could hear sirens blaring. His last thought before everything went black was how JJ was right and he didn't deserve to live.

"Reid?"

"Yea i remember"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Henry!" Reid cried.

"Henry is fine" Emily said.

JJ decided that she needed to apologize and see if he would ever forgive her.

"Spence i'm sorry" said JJ softly.

"NO!" Reid said as he looked up at JJ. "GET OUT OUT!"

"Spence please!" cried JJ

"Don't call me that not after what you said to me! You would really think that i would let Henry get hurt on purpose. I tried to tell you and you didn't believe me. You have no idea what i went through. You now what i felt like doing when you were yelling at me? Do you? I felt like pulling my gun out and killing myself"

"Reid why would you even think that" demanded Morgan.

"Jennifer get out now" Reid yelled.

All of a sudden his monitor started to beep rapidly.

"Reid you need to calm down" ordered Hotch

" I will calm down when she is out of the room. I don't wanna ever she you or talk to you again! So just leave already."

JJ burst into tears and ran out of the room. Garcia and Emily ran after her.

"JJ" said Emily

She didn't even look up she just sat down in the waiting room chair and stared at the ground and cried.

"He didn't mean what he said" Garcia said as she tried to comfort JJ.

"Didn't you hear him? It sounded like he did. I understand why he is mad and i would hate someone if they talked to me that way but i don't know. I don't know what to do. What if he never talks to me again? How am i gonna tell Henry that his Uncle Spencer hates his mother. Reid is his favorite Uncle. What is he gonna do without him?"

"First of all i know that Reid did not mean a single word that he said. JJ he will talk to you again you just have to give him sometime." said Garcia

"He wouldn't even let me call him Spence" she broke down crying in Garcia and Emily's arms.

"It's gonna be ok. I promise." said Garcia.

"Reid why would you yell at JJ like that?" demanded Hotch

"Why would i because i'm mad." he snapped.

"Still you still haven't been that hard. She only yelled at you because she was worried about Henry." said Morgan

"Now you guys are all taking her side? Really" he yelled

"No it's just-"

" All of you out know"

"Reid you know were are not gonna do that" said Rossi

"Oh yea" said Reid as he pressed the call button next to his bed. In seconds a nurse was in the room.

"How can i Help?" she asked.

"These people won't leave my room." he said

"Sorry guys if the patient wants you to leave then you have to. If not i have to call security."

"What no" Morgan demanded.

"Morgan let's go" said Hotch as he grabbed him by the arm.

The girls looked up when they saw a peeded off Morgan along with Hotch and Rossi come out to the waiting room.

"Why aren't you guys with Reid?' demanded Garcia.

"He kicked us out." said Rossi

"He doesn't want anybody in there and the nurse won't let anybody in their."

"What" cried JJ

"Yea"

All they could do now was wait again. Reid didn't want to see any of them. So they had to wait until he would allow at least one person in or the whole team. They had been sitting there an hour now.

"Hotch isn't that Reid's doctor" asked Emily as she pointed out the doctor walking toward them.

"Yea it is and i don't like the looks of his face." answered Morgan before Hotch could.

"Hello" the doctor greeted them with a worried look.

"Is something going on.?" asked Garcia.

"Yes uh Spencer is missing."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"What do you mean he is missing!" yelled Morgan

"He was not in his room when i went to check up on him." explained the doctor

"How could you guys just let him walk out." yelled JJ

"I don't know" said the doctor.

"You don't really!" yelled Emily.

"I'm sorry" said the doctor as he walked away.

"What now?" asked Garcia

"We need to find him before he hurts himself any more" Hotch answered

Reid stopped by his house to change out of the hospital clothes real quick. After he drove to where he needed to go. When he got there he knocked on the door hoping that somebody would answer. He felt relieved when somebody finally did.

"Spencer?" said WIll "What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if i could see Henry." Reid said.

"Sure thing. Come on in." Will said as he closed the door.

"Thanks." Reid said as he stepped inside.

"Henry Uncle Spencer is here." called WIll

"Uncle Spesser" cried Henry as he jumped in to Reid's arms.

"Hey bud how you feeling?" asked Reid.

"Better. I'm sorry that i didn't listen to you." Henry said quietly

"It's ok. I am just happy that you are ok." Reid smiled.

"Is mommy mad at you?" asked Henry

Before Reid could answer Will asked him a question. "Hey where is everybody else?"

"Probably looking for me." said Reid but he did not look up.

"What?" asked Will

"I left the hospital and didn't tell the doctor or anybody where i was going.."

"Why would you do that. You now that they are all going to worry sick about you."

"I know i just can't talk to any of them right now." Spencer said as he yawned.

"You look tired." said Will "Why don't you and Henry go in the guest room and lay down."

" I guess i could use a nap." said Reid "Come on Henry"

"Ok" smiled Henry as he jumped up and followed Reid.

Once they were out of sight Will pulled out his phone to call JJ and the rest of the team.

"Where would he go." asked Emily

"I don't know" said Rossi

All of a sudden JJ's phone started to ring.

"Hang on guys it's WIll" she said

" _Hey Will" said JJ_

" _Hey are you guys looking for Spencer?" he asked_

" _Yea. He just took off. Wait how do you know?" she asked_

" _Because he and Henry are in the guest room sleeping." he answered._

" _Is he ok? Wait we are on our way" she demanded._

Back to normal~

"Guys Will found Reid" she said

"What! Really why are we still here let's go" demanded Garcia

 **At the house**

The team barged into the house.

"He came by to check on Henry" said WIll "He looked exhausted so i told him to go tap a nap in the guest room and Henry went with him."

"Thanks for calling us" said Emily

"No problem." said WIll

"Mommy your home." Henry said running over to her.

"Hey buddy! Is Uncle Spencer still asleep?" she asked hugging him.

"Yea." answered Henry.

 **Author's note~**

 **Thank you guys for all the reviews. I didn't think that i would get this much reviews because i am not that good of writer. I am thinking about doing a sequel but i don't know if i want to or not tell me if i should or not. Again thanl you for all the reviews and views**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Reid awoke to the sound of voices. He could tell right away they were the team's voices. But how? How did they find him. Then he remembered Will. He needed to get out of there without anybody noticing but how? No he couldn't leave again he just needed somebody to talk to but who? He knew that he had to make up with JJ and he knew that they had both gone to far on the whole thing but he didn't know if he was ready to or not. He knew what he had to do and he was gonna do it. So he got up and walked into the kitchen. To where everybody else was.

"Hey Reid." said Emily

"Hi" said Reid. "Uh JJ can we talk please."

"Yea" said JJ right away. She was ready for this whole thing to be over.

The team watched as JJ and Reid walked into the other room.

"I hope that they are going to make up already" said Garcia.

"Me too baby girl"

"Me too" said Emily

Soon everybody in the room was saying me too. They all just wanted things to go back to way things were.

"JJ listen i'm sorry that i blew up at you like that in the hospital."

"No Spence i should be the one that is sorry not you. I blamed you when Henry was in the hospital. I know that you would never let him get hurt on purpose. I know that you would even risk your life for him. I was just scared and i'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too, Are we good."

"Yea but good luck when you go out there they are gonna kick your butt especially Garcia."

"I know"

The gave each other a hug then walked back out. Smiles took over there faces.

Everything started to spin really fast. His started to hurt. He felt like he was gonna vomit. He fell to the ground. He could hear them calling his name. He could feel somebody telling him to stay awake but he couldn't

"Mmm sorrryyy" he said before letting darkness come.

It all happened so quickly Reid and JJ had made up and come back out smiling. All of a sudden Reid started to look really pal and then the next thing anybody knew he was on the ground.

"SOMEBODY CALL 911" yelled Morgan.

Then he got down on the ground to craddle Reid in arms.

"Come on Reid don't go to sleep yet!"

"Mmmm soorrrryy" Reid said and then his eyes slipped shut.

"REIDDDD  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **THE END**


End file.
